


Smear

by cinnamont



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamont/pseuds/cinnamont
Summary: Inspired by thistumblr postand pic below. Someone write a fic where Kurt is doing Blaine’s makeup for a show at NYU. Or even just practicing on Blaine. And when he’s done, Kurt is flustered because he knows his husband is hot, he just never thought he had a makeup kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine

“KURT! KURT!” Blaine called out as soon as he had the front door open. Kurt rushed out of the kitchen, an expression of worried confusion on his face, only to get swept up by Blaine and twirled around and around. Blaine was laughing and soon so was Kurt. “I GOT IT! I GOT IT, I’M ANGEL!”

Blaine’s words slowly sunk in as they stopped spinning. “You got the part!” And then they were both jumping up and down and then hugging. It was a pretty tense couple of weeks while Blaine was auditioning for NYU’s production of Rent.

It was several more minutes before they calmed down and realization suddenly hit Blaine: “Oh my God, I’m gonna have to wear drag…” Blaine groaned. “I’m going to be a hideous woman! My jaw is too square and my shoulders too broad!”

Kurt sobered and gave the challenge some real thought, scrutinizing Blaine’s face with a critical eye. “Not necessarily. You just need the right shading….”

A new sense of excitement rose in Kurt… a chance to do a make-over! But since the girls moved out and they were finally living on their own, they had no makeup.

“Hold on,” Kurt told Blaine. “Don't go anywhere.” He started for the door but stopped abruptly. “On second thought, go wash your hair.”

Blaine frowned.

“You really will be a hideous woman with your hair all gelled down. Go wash it all out and I’ll be right back…. Go!” he added with the emphasis of a pointed finger in the direction of the bathroom when Blaine just stood there.

Shrugging his shoulders, Blaine went to take a shower.

When he finished, Blaine called out through the closed door, “Kurt? Do you want me to dry my hair?”

“No. Just towel off the excess and bring the blow-dryer,” he answered back.

Towel secured around his waist, Blaine was wiping away the last of water drops from the back of his neck when he entered the bedroom to find Kurt arranging an assortment of jars and brushes and sponges on his vanity. “Where did you get all that?”

“Siobhan from down the hall,” Kurt said absentmindedly as he surveyed his workspace.

“Isn't she the one whose makeup you say is as subtle as a hooker from Jersey Shore?”

“Uh-huh,” Kurt confirmed unrepentant. “And as predicted, she owns a cosmetic counter’s worth of makeup.” He gestured to the sheer quantity on the vanity table as evidence. “Plus her skin tone is pretty close to yours so the foundation should work. Sit down.”

Kurt plugged in the dryer and went to work on Blaine’s hair, ignoring the look of skepticism in the mirror’s reflection. He worked in some of his own styling foam. The corners of his mouth turned up in a hint of a grin, he loved threading his fingers into Blaine’s hair like this. And Blaine apparently liked it too because since getting married, he came to bed at night product-free a little more often - to their mutual delight. Kurt’s grin grew at the small smile playing on Blaine’s lips.

He may have taken just a bit longer than absolutely necessary to get Blaine’s curls arranged to his liking but eventually Kurt pronounced triumphantly, “There!”

Blaine frowned. “That doesn't look like a girl.”

“It's not supposed to,” Kurt admonished. “You'll be wearing a wig when it comes to it. I just wanted to add some volume. Giving you more height helps de-emphasize the width.” Kurt motioned a finger side to side in front of his face to indicate the width of his jaw.

“Oh!” Blaine was suddenly pleased.

“Now scoot back, please,” Kurt ordered so he could get in front of Blaine. He picked up a foundation base and a sponge. Then with a smirk, Kurt straddled Blaine’s lap.

“Kurt?!” Blaine proclaimed more out of surprise than protest.

“What?” Kurt laughed. “This chair is lower than a makeup chair, I don't want to kill my back bending over.”

Blaine gave him a ‘yeah right’ look which Kurt pretended not to see and instead began applying the foundation. “You're going to have to remember to shave right before the show,” Kurt mused. The stubble wasn't really noticeable yet but there was only so much makeup could do with dark hair.

“What about my eyebrows? Do think I’ll have to wax them down?” Blaine worried.

Kurt’s own brows knitted together. He liked Blaine’s heavy eyebrows even if they were triangular; they accented his wonderfully large eyes beautifully. “I hope not. We don't have the right kind of makeup here but they can be covered up and redrawn on if we have to.”

It was a good fifteen-twenty minutes of experimenting to find the right combination of shading and highlighting to Blaine’s cheeks and jaw to soften the masculine lines. When Kurt was satisfied, he turned his focus to Blaine’s eyes, wide and fringed with absurdly long lashes that girls envied. They might only need a bit of mascara. He wasn't sure about using falsies. It was a fine line between cross-dressing and full on drag queen so Kurt decided to do Blaine’s mouth next instead and decide later.

He twisted on Blaine’s lap to reach behind him for several tubes of lipstick. One by one, Kurt opened them and held them against the lips before opting for a darker shade. No need to be garish. Setting them all aside, Kurt got a pencil of a similar color and began to define Blaine’s mouth. His lips were already wide and full. He went just a little outside the natural line to give the mouth a slight bow, a more feminine shape. Kurt took up the lipstick he had chosen and twisted it up and began applying the deep wine color in a nice even layer, not too heavy.

When he was done, he pressed his lips together and Blaine obligingly mimicked him, rubbing the lipstick across his mouth. Kurt never really thought that did anything but girls were always doing it so maybe they knew something he didn't.

“So? How does it look?” Blaine asked, uncertainty in his voice.

Kurt leaned back to take in the whole effect. His lips parted but could not get in the needed breath. Kurt may have blurred the lines between women's wear and men's wear over the years, but he never cared for cross-dressing. He’d never been attracted to men in makeup, either. Oh, he appreciated the aesthetic of it but whenever he'd seen it, it never aroused anything more than his sense of fashion.

But now…

with Blaine’s mouth a darker shade of red… all the very male features he knew and loved were still there, the line of his nose, the slope of his cheeks, the strength of his jaw… it was all still there, just soften, beautiful, the male and female blended together… it took his breath away.

“How are you pretty and handsome at the same time?” Kurt choked.

Blaine’s mouth with his full lips had always been oh so kissable bringing Kurt back to those early yearning days when he fantasized what those lips would feel like, taste like. Kurt’s eyes were on those lips now, lipstick-coated red wine, and he longed for them all over again. But unlike those days, that mouth was his!

Kurt’s whole body flushed hotly. He bent, his lips claiming Blaine’s. There was only a momentary stiffness of surprise from Blaine before he was kissing him back. It didn't feel like their usual kisses, it wasn't naked skin against naked skin, a layer of lipstick was between them, smearing as Kurt’s lips stroked across Blaine's broad bottom lip. For a few glorious seconds, Kurt delighted in smearing that lipstick… that is until Blaine caught his lower lip and sucked!

Oh God was that a growl? Did Kurt just growl? Maybe he did because he was suddenly feeling very predatory. His hands came up into Blaine’s hair and yanked his head back as Kurt took over the kiss again, opening Blaine’s mouth underneath his so he could thrust his tongue in. And that was definitely Blaine moaning. Kurt loved the way it seemed to rumble up his arched neck and straight into his mouth.

Then Blaine’s hands were on Kurt’s hips hauling them flush up against his. A new wave of heat engulfed Kurt, volcanic this time. He pulsed hard in his pants and his Henley beneath his vest began to cling to his skin in an uncomfortable, unwanted way, but he didn't do anything about it because that would mean letting go of Blaine and he didn't want to let go of Blaine, he wanted more!

He was rocking against Blaine in rhythm to the stroking of their tongues. Kurt must have gotten lost in the haze of sensation and want because he didn't even know that Blaine had gotten his pants open until his hands shoved into the back, his fingers gripping his ass. The kiss was too wet now, their lips slipping too easily over each other making it a mess. Kurt got a hold of Blaine’s bottom lip, sucking it in between his teeth and nipped-- too hard and sharp. Blaine cried out and flinched away.

Kurt pulled back in shock, he hadn't meant to do that and he started to apologize but the words stuck in his throat. Blaine’s eyes were wide in surprise but quickly darkened with something kind of wild. Blaine’s mouth was back on Kurt’s and he was surging upward on to his feet. Kurt gasped but immediately wrapped his legs around Blaine’s waist and his arms about his head, unwilling to let go of his mouth.

They only stumbled a little bit. Blaine had long since found an exercise regime that he could live with and still let him explore New York’s cuisines - in moderation. Plus it came with benefits - muscles! Since Kurt’s growth spurt back in high school, Blaine didn't dare try picking Kurt up, fearing it would end badly for both of them. But now Blaine’s arms had new strength as well as some very lickable muscle definition. Somehow he managed to blindly steer them to the bed and the mattress was suddenly underneath Kurt but Blaine was out of his arms.

He lifted his head to see Blaine working his tight jeans and briefs off. Somewhere between the chair and the bed, Blaine’s towel had been lost and his erection hung hard and flushed a dark red. God! Much the same color of the lipstick. As his pants came free of his legs, Kurt scrambled to rid himself of his shirt and vest, tossing them aside, his eyes never leaving Blaine who was now crawling toward him. Without any prelude, Blaine wrapped one hand around the base of Kurt’s cock, opened his mouth, and took him inside.

Kurt threw his head back and clutched at the bedding. A loud long groan ripped from him at the hot wet heat of Blaine’s mouth enveloped his dick, taking him in as far as he could and then sucked. Kurt’s whole body clenched as exquisite pleasure burst through him, zinging down his thighs, making his quads tremble and curling his toes. His legs drew up and squeezed to hold Blaine in place. He would have thrust up if Blaine wasn't pinning his hips to the bed. Kurt panted harshly trying to catch up with the fast pace of Blaine’s bobbing head but didn't think he could. He was about to give up and let Blaine take him over when he looked down his body to see Blaine’s cheeks were flushed but it was his mouth! Swollen and wrapped around his cock, lipstick smeared wildly around his mouth rubbing off on him as the mouth worked up and down his cock-- _holy FUCK!_ Blaine looked-- slutty….

The image burned across his brain and Kurt lost it. He didn't even have time to warn Blaine, just a choked off cry of his name, and Kurt was coming, Blaine sucking on him as he shuddered and then collapsed, gasping for breath. The room spun or maybe that was his head lolling back and forth. He blinked to refocus his eyes in time to see Blaine wiping at his chin and lipstick-ruined mouth. When Blaine looked up his eyes were a little teary but that’s all Kurt saw. He was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach and Blaine came down on top of him, heavy and sweat damp, his arms coming under him to clutch at his chest. Blaine’s hard erection pushed between Kurt’s thighs, his hips snapping to Kurt’s ass.

Blaine’s mouth opened at the ridge of Kurt's shoulder, his hot breath came rapidly across his skin. Kurt squeezed his thighs together tightly around Blaine's cock causing Blaine's hips to snap forward again. There was no smooth rhythm to his thrusts, just a desperate need for release. Kurt reached back to grip at Blaine’s hair. It was an awkward angle but he got a fistful and yanked.

“KURT!” Blaine grunted and bit at Kurt’s shoulder. There was just a sting of pain before it was gone leaving a faintly throbbing reminder behind. Kurt never knew he’d find that exciting, he just wanted to give his lover the same pleasure he’d given him. And Blaine was coming, hot thick wetness spilling between his thighs. Spent, Blaine sagged heavily against him. It was all so hot Kurt smiled in smug satisfaction in bringing Blaine off - he hadn't even tried to get a condom. Of course in a minute it was going to turn into a gross sticky mess but for right now, Kurt reveled in the way they still wanted each other.

Blaine rolled off Kurt and onto his back. As his breathing slowly coming back to normal again, Kurt reached for the Wet Ones they kept at their bedside and cleaned himself. When he tossed it across the room hitting the waste paper basket, Blaine chuckled quietly. “You should have tried out for basketball. You’re getting really good at that.”

Kurt laughed. “Kicker was more than enough for me, thank you.”

He slid down alongside Blaine who grinned lazily up at Kurt. His hand came up to cup Kurt's jaw, his thumb stroking across his lip. “You've got a little….” He trailed off as he wiped at the lipstick on his mouth. “Soooo… makeup’s kind of a thing for you?”

Kurt huffed but blushed a little. He stretched over for a soft lingering kiss. “On you…?” he said, a wicked glint in his eye. “Apparently so.”


End file.
